Triple lead screws are used in a variety of applications, including bone screw applications. These screws utilize three thread starts/leads between the distal end (i.e. tip) of the screw and the proximal end (i.e. head) of the screw. The three thread starts are typically spaced apart by about 120 degrees. The screws may used to engage bone, or, more often, the triple lead portion is used to engage an anatomical plate or other implant structure. The advantage of triple lead screws relative to single or double lead screws is that triple lead screws are advanced farther with fewer turns, i.e. they are placed more quickly and with less effort. The disadvantage of triple lead screws relative to single or double lead screws is that triple lead screws typically have a lower pullout or backout strength, i.e. they may become dislodged more easily and with less effort.
What is still needed in the art is a triple lead pedicle screw or the like that overcomes the above mentioned disadvantage.